


Darling Angel

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, Dark, M/M, No Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no escape for you, darling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I was assigned to write this for school. That's right, I pulled Hannibal's name out of a hat and was told to write a monologue from his point of view. What even is college?
> 
>  **Warnings** : Hannibal's creepiness, Character Death (not Will or Hannibal), and discussions of cannibalism

"I see you struggling." Hannibal lets himself smile, showing teeth like the predator he is. "It is pointless, Will. You can see that already. There is no escape for you, darling. That is my design."

He laughs, low and rich. "Oh, how you glare at me. You should look me in the eyes, darling, or are you still too afraid of what you will find? Are you afraid you will feel the blood in your mouth and like the taste of it? Oh, Will, you already have."

He steps forward to the second body, this one slumped forward—dead already. "How unfortunate. I had wished to take my time with you, Jack." He turns the agent's face side to side. "Yes, your death was too quick. Alas, it could not have been helped. You were hurting my darling Will."

Will makes a noise behind his gag. Hannibal turns to him, letting Jack's head drop. His beautiful angel was tied to his most comfortable chair. Nothing but the best for Will. "How would you like me to carve him up, darling? You are the one he hurt the most, after all, you should decide. Or do you still not understand how angry it made me to see him pull you by your heart strings until you were nothing more than the shell of who I know you can be?"

Hannibal took a deep breath, pushing back the rage welling inside him. There was no one here to hurt except his angel and he could not do that. "Come now, one blink and we will dine on his heart. Two, and it will be his brain. Or three, would you prefer to cook a steak of him? Something you can grill yourself? I would eat your cooking as you have mine, Will."

He steps forward and lays a blood-soaked hand on Will's cheek. "I would have us share cuisine for the rest of our lives, darling. Come now, blink for me and give me your answer."

Will doesn't blink. Hannibal laughs. "You deny it now, but I have seen the darkness inside of you and I will not let you go until it has shadowed your mind. You will be my fallen angel, darling. That is my design."


End file.
